


Protected

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs S keeps Marion safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

"My white knight..."

Marion's voice is low and teasing, her hand tangling into Siobhan's hair, pulling her down into another kiss, her smile soft as she finally let Siobhan go. Siobhan's smile is soft as she strokes Marion's cheek. 

"My damsel in distress..."

"Hey.."

Siobhan laughs softly. 

"You started it..."

"Mean."

"Nope, just teasing."

Siobhan smiles, kissing Marion again gently. She knows she's teasing her and she can't help but enjoy it. Marion often takes control of her life but right now... she needs Siobhan. 

"Fine... you have control."

"Don't sulk... I'll play nice."

Siobhan smiles, kissing her again, her hand running up Marion's inner thigh, her fingers instantly teasing Marion's clit, drawing a low mewl from her. 

"See... no teasing now."


End file.
